An emerging three dimensional (3D) printer technology provides for the creation of physical objects based on predefined data. Such technology is commonly referred to as 3D printing (or interchangeably referred to as additive manufacturing).
A 3D printing process employs a computer controlled system that creates a physical printed 3D object based on 3D printable model data representing the shape and appearance of the physical object of interest. That is, a 3D model is definable by 3D printable model data that can be used by a 3D printer to manufacture a printed 3D object corresponding to a physical object of interest.
The 3D printable model data may be defined using a stereo lithography (STL) format, or using another suitable 3D model data format now known or later developed. The 3D printable model data may be created using a computer aided design (CAD) system. Alternatively, the 3D printable model data may be generated from captured image data acquired by a scanner 3D system, a 3D digital image capture device (e.g., a digital camera), and/or a series of captured images that provide a series of different views of the object of interest (such that the 3D printable model data can be determined).
A variety of printed 3D object generation technologies, now known or later developed, may be used by a 3D printer device or system (generically referred to herein as a 3D printer). Non-limiting 3D printer technologies include, but are not limited to, extrusion systems such as fused deposition modeling (FDM) or fused filament fabrication (FFF), robocasting, stereo lithography (SLA), digital light processing (DLP), power bed and inkjet printing, electron-beam melting (EBM), selective laser melting (SLM), selective heat sintering (SLS), direct metal sintering (DMLS), laminated object manufacturing (LOM), direct energy deposition, and/or electron beam freeform fabrication (EBF). A variety of material may be used to create a printed 3D object of interest, such as thermoplastics, rubber, photopolymers, molding clay, plastic powders, plastic films, ceramic powders, thermoplastic powders, metal, metal alloys, metal coils or even paper.
A printed 3D object of interest, or portions thereof, may be printed using different colors and/or different materials. The materials may even be biologic (such as living tissues, cartilage or the like) or may be medicines. The printed 3D object of interest may include one or more types of mechanical and/or electronic components that are operable to perform a particular task. Such components may be external components and/or may be internal components depending the particular design specifications of the printed 3D object.
Often, 3D printers may be very complex and expensive manufacturing devices and/or systems that are used by corporations, universities or other large sized entities. However, commercially available professional grade 3D printers, or even less complex lower cost 3D printers, are now becoming increasingly available to the public and/or small companies. Such 3D printers employ one, or a limited number, of materials and/or object generation technologies. Because of their relatively smaller size, these 3D printers may be located at an office of a small business, at a residence of a user, or may even be portable.
In an entirely different technology space, media devices are configured to present visually-based media content to a user. Exemplary media devices include, but are not limited to, electronic devices such as a set top box, a television, a computer system, a smart phone, a cellular phone with a display, a game system, or the like.
Presented media content may include still and/or video images, and optionally audio content. The presented media content is a media content event, as defined herein, that presents theme-based visual and audio content to a user for their enjoyment and/or for informative purposes. Examples of such theme-based media content includes movies, films, serial programming, sporting events, documentaries, newscasts, religious programs, commercials (typically of short duration with advertising content), video games, or the like. Serial programming may present a continuing plot and/or theme, often with the same cast of actors, in a sequential episode-by-episode basis that is available periodically. Advertisements, commercials or the like may be interspersed within the media content event. However, such advertisements, commercials or the like are also a media content event, though of a smaller duration than a typical theme-based media content event. In contrast, a web page available from an internet site or the like presenting a choice of physical objects of interest for which printed 3D objects, 3D printable models, and/or 3D printable model data can be ordered and/or obtained from is not a media content event as defined herein.
Such media content will present images of physical objects to the viewing user. On occasion, a particular presented physical object seen by the user in the presented media content may have one or more corresponding 3D printable model data that could otherwise be used by a 3D printer to generate a physical object corresponding to the presented physical object seen by the user.
In the event that the viewing user sees a particular physical object presented in the media content, and in the event that the user would like to obtain a printed 3D object corresponding to the viewed object of interest, there simply is no practical way or convenient way for the user to satisfy their need to obtain the printed 3D object. In many instances, the viewing user may not even be aware that 3D printable model data corresponding to the viewed physical object seen by the user is even available. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to enable a user to obtain a printed 3D object of interest corresponding to a presented physical object seen by the user who is viewing media content on their electronic device.